Collaborative communication between different parties is an important part of today's world. People meet with each other on a daily basis by necessity and by choice, formally and informally, in person and remotely. There are different kinds of meetings that can have very different characteristics. In any meeting, an effective communication between the different parties is one of the main keys for success. Sometimes, a meeting has a collaborative purpose that results in a shared content, a recorded consensus, or a group action. In other situations, there is no pre-planned purpose for the meeting, but the participants may still value the discussion and would like to refer back to it and have a record of who was present at the meeting.